


Father Fell

by DurchVerse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Priest AU, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Priest Gabriel, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/pseuds/DurchVerse
Summary: Fan Comic about the life of Father Fell.





	1. Cover

First Art of Priest AU that started it all 

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of **Equivalent Exchange**." - FMA


	2. Chapter 1




	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission comic, just a practice and a taste on what is to come


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Shading style going forward


End file.
